


Wings

by Aeris444



Series: Merlin Memory Month 2018 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, Merlin Memory Month, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: A 100 word drabble written for the Merlin Memory Month.Prompt Day 1





	Wings

The first time Arthur saw Merlin’s wings, he thought he was dreaming. He had never seen a real Harpy before.

But Merlin was his friend and it wasn’t a pair of wings that was going to change that.

Apart from the fact that Arthur grows obsessed with these wings, wanting to see and touch them.

And Arthur dreaming of his friend, laying on his bed with his wings spread out, wasn’t going to change anything neither.

Though, the fact that he had just asked his friend if he could stroke his wings was perhaps no something a friend would ask.


End file.
